


A proposito di stelle

by AmytoMars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M, One Shot, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Writer Akaashi Keiji
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytoMars/pseuds/AmytoMars
Summary: La piccola folla scema, i rumori si attenuano, le luci diventano soffuse, quando la libreria si avvia per la chiusura; l’evento ha avuto un ottimo riscontro, Keiji stringe mani, riceve pacche sulle spalle, minimizza quando gli rivolgono i complimenti. Prova dentro di sé un muto compiacimento per quel piccolo successo e sta per uscire soddisfatto, la macchina già pronta ad attenderlo all’entrata, quando nota un’ultima copia rimasta sullo scaffale. Ne sfoglia le pagine, accarezza la rilegatura, inspira l’odore di nuovo e di rivalsa, dopo prende la sua stilografica e inizia a scrivere.Bokuto esce dalla libreria, il suo prezioso sacchetto in mano, con l’ultimo libro lasciato su uno scaffale in basso. Saltella contento verso la strada di ritorno, euforico all’idea di immergersi nella sua saga fantasy preferita. La sera si infila nella doccia, dopo con i capelli ancora umidi si butta nel letto e scarta il libro; lo apre avido, inizia a leggere, non si accorge minimamente della scritta sotto la sovraccoperta.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A proposito di stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: questa fic mi è stata estorta da una brutta persona e sarei quasi tentata di mettere nome e cognome, ma non lo farò è.é. Adoro immensamente la Bokuaka e so già che qualsiasi cosa scriverò non le renderò mai giustizia, per cui pace fratelli e sorelle, è uscito questo, apprezzate l'impegno. Nel caso in cui voleste farmi sapere, vi aspetto nel box recensioni.  
> Per quanto riguarda la storia, partite dal presupposto che Bokuto e Akaashi non hanno frequentato lo stesso liceo e che Keiji NON è nato e cresciuto a Tokyo.  
> Inoltre se non vi piace roba come il destino, il diabete, la cazzonagine e le cose altamente improbabili, fermatevi qui   
> Vado, mi eclisso, che ho già fatto troppi danni.

Akaashi Keiji, 24 anni, scrittore esordiente, è in una libreria, seduto dietro un banchetto allestito per l’occasione, nervoso e impostato, mentre stringe mani e risponde educatamente ai complimenti dei suoi lettori venuti fin lì per avere l’autografo del suo nuovo libro. È il suo primo firma copie, perciò rimane rigido sulla sedia, firmando con lo pseudonimo che ha creato per preservare per quanto possibile la sua vita privata. Una ragazza incurante delle regole cerca di scattargli una foto, ma viene prontamente bloccata dai suoi collaboratori, anche se Akaashi sa per certo che qualche immagine di lui è già trapelata in Internet, ma cerca di non pensarci, schermando l’imbarazzo e restituendo il libro ad un tizio alto e muscoloso che gli tende la mano. La stringe, dopo è il turno di un bambino con alle spalle la madre, che gli tende con timidezza la prima pagina dove desidera una dedica, e gliela chiede con un po’ di soggezione. Lui gli sorride, per rassicurarlo, dopo lo accontenta, premendo la penna sul foglio.  
La piccola folla scema, i rumori si attenuano, le luci diventano soffuse, quando la libreria si avvia per la chiusura; l’evento ha avuto un ottimo riscontro, Keiji stringe mani, riceve pacche sulle spalle, minimizza quando gli rivolgono i complimenti. Prova dentro di sé un muto compiacimento per quel piccolo successo e sta per uscire soddisfatto, la macchina già pronta ad attenderlo all’entrata, quando nota un’ultima copia rimasta sullo scaffale. Ne sfoglia le pagine, accarezza la rilegatura, inspira l’odore di nuovo e di rivalsa, dopo prende la sua stilografica e inizia a scrivere.

Bokuto arriva davanti la porta della libreria, proprio mentre un’automobile scura sta partendo dall’ingresso. Il libraio sta per voltare il cartello che manderà in fumo tutte le sue speranze, oltre il fatto di aver corso disperatamente come un forsennato sotto la pioggia. È ancora in tuta e scarpette di allenamento, i capelli appiccicati sulla fronte e grondanti d’acqua, mentre cerca di spiegare al commesso che _deve_ farlo entrare, combattendo con il fiatone che gli provoca un vuoto in gola.  
Era abituato a correre per chilometri, anche con il caldo di agosto o con il gelo di gennaio, martoriava quotidianamente il suo corpo ad essere un passo più veloce, a saltare un centimetro più in alto, si allenava per ore fino a tarda sera e tutto ciò senza avvertire la benché minima fatica. Questo dava un’idea di quanto avesse corso.  
“Siamo chiusi ragazzo”  
“La prego, due secondi, sono arrivato fin qui apposta”  
“Dovevi arrivare prima”  
“Ero ad allenarmi, la supplico, è importante”  
“Che razza di libro ti serve per non poter aspettare domani mattina?”  
“L’ultimo, l’ultimo di Owl!”  
“Ah peccato, oggi c’era il suo firma copie qui”  
“COSA?” chiede esterrefatto, con violenza, che nota il commesso indietreggiare, spaventato “Non è possibile, lui non si mostra mai! E io non lo sapevo, cavolo”   
Si getta in ginocchio, sconfitto, in maniera teatrale; quasi impietosisce il librario, che apre la porta lentamente e gli dice: “Va bene, entra un secondo. Vedo se n’è rimasta una copia.”  
Bokuto esce dalla libreria, il suo prezioso sacchetto in mano, con l’ultimo libro lasciato su uno scaffale in basso. Saltella contento verso la strada di ritorno, euforico all’idea di immergersi nella sua saga fantasy preferita. La sera si infila nella doccia, dopo con i capelli ancora umidi si butta nel letto e scarta il libro; lo apre avido, inizia a leggere, non si accorge minimamente della scritta sotto la sovraccoperta.

**_A PROPOSITO DI STELLE_ **

La camicia bianca stirata e infilata dentro i pantaloni, la cravatta annodata con buon gusto, i capelli pettinati, la barba rasata, una traccia lieve di profumo, le scarpe lucide; Akaashi avanza nell’aeroporto, attento a non spintonare nessuno, facendosi strada lungo i negozi prima degli imbarchi. È in perfetto orario, anzi in anticipo per il suo volo, mentre ripone il bagaglio a mano sul nastro per i controlli al metal detector. Dopo si lascia cadere una sedia, in maniera elegante, composta, in attesa che le hostess lo informino che la classe business può finalmente prendere posto sull’aereo. Dall’Hokkaido al Kanto, da Sapporo a Tokyo: novanta minuti di volo. Non gli era dispiaciuta quella piccola trasferta: la sua editrice si era scusata innumerevoli volte per non averlo potuto incontrare nel suo studio, ma data la scadenza imminente e la febbre improvvisa che l’aveva colta, era stato più semplice per lui raggiungerla e discutere di persona degli ultimi ritocchi prima dell’uscita del suo romanzo. Era preciso, Akaashi, razionale, impostato, soprattutto nel suo lavoro; non avrebbe concesso alcuna sbavatura, non prima del lancio del suo nuovo libro, così che mentre decide di controllare le correzioni prese di comune accordo, un ragazzo dai capelli tinti, in felpa e pantaloni sportivi, gli sorride, sedendosi di fronte. La prima cosa che pensa è che sia bellissimo, dopo abbassa lo sguardo, si passa una mano rigida nel ciuffo di capelli scuri, torna alle sue bozze fingendo indifferenza.   
Il ragazzo dagli occhi magnetici continua a studiarlo, senza smettere di abbagliarlo con il suo sorriso, dopo si sfila gli auricolari, si schiarisce la voce nel tentativo maldestro di attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Scusa, per caso hai un caricatore?” chiede, in una nota calda, profonda, ma gentile, così che Keiji solleva il viso, per sincerarsi che si stia davvero rivolgendo a lui.   
“Un caricatore?”  
“Sì” gli indica con troppa enfasi il telefono, che sta inesorabilmente morendo sotto la soglia del 3%. Fruga nella sua ventiquattrore, finché non estrae la sua power bank perfettamente carica, stacca un cavetto usb, dopo glielo porge; le sue mani sono grandi, calde, mentre lo afferra e lo ringrazia.  
Dopo lo nota piegare il viso, un’espressione confusa sul volto. Ha occhi accesi, vivaci, spalle larghissime, un fisico temprato dall’allenamento. Riconosce un borsone da pallavolo, quando gli chiede: “Ma noi due ci siamo già visti da qualche parte?”  
“Non credo” risponde evasivo, trovandosi per la prima volta in difficoltà a sorreggere uno sguardo simile, sottraendosi ai suoi occhi dietro il tablet ancora aperto sul suo romanzo.   
Il ragazzo muscoloso lo scruta serio, appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia, chinandosi per arrivare all’altezza del suo mento.   
“Hai un viso familiare” aggiunge “Allora devo averti incontrato in un sogno”  
Akaashi sgrana gli occhi, di un azzurro vivido, intenso, ma è l’unica esitazione che si concede, prima di tornare serio, quasi distaccato: “Oppure mi confondi semplicemente con qualcun altro” replica, cercando quantomeno di tenere a bada l’imbarazzo crescente per una dichiarazione tanto diretta quanto bislacca. La serietà con cui lo aveva detto lo aveva per un attimo destabilizzato,come se davvero quello strano ragazzo credesse fermamente che fosse possibile, ma alla sua replica la consapevolezza sembra farsi largo nella sua espressione, quando lo vede spalancare la bocca sorpreso:  
“Può essere!” riflette, battendo un pugno in una mano, incredulo. Dopo ritorna gioioso e allora, punta il pollice al petto, in modo fiero, vittorioso:  
“Io sono Bokuto Koutarou”  
“Giochi a pallavolo, Bokuto?”  
“Eh? Come lo hai capito? Giochi anche tu?”  
Aveva notato il borsone con la zip semi aperta, il pallone incastrato dentro, la felpa, le scarpette. Era sempre stato un acuto osservatore, Akaashi, abilità che gli aveva permesso di intraprendere la carriera di scrittore esordiente. “No, ma alle superiori facevo parte del club di pallavolo. È passato un po’ di tempo”  
“In che ruolo giocavi?” gli chiede il ragazzo esaltato, agitandosi sulla sedia e fissandolo ancora più intensamente.  
“Alzatore”   
“Io sono l’Asso” ribatte trionfo, mostrando le braccia possenti, il fascio di muscoli compresso sotto la maglia sportiva. Non può essere altrimenti, pensa Akaashi, che nel nome stesso di Koutarou aveva impresso il successo, che nella sua prestanza fisica aveva presenza scenica, come una stella destinata a brillare.  
“In quale squadra giochi?”  
“Balck Jackals, ci conosci?” chiede con entusiasmo puerile, chiassoso, quasi fuori luogo.  
“No, mi spiace” confessa, ma l’altro non sembra abbattersi.  
“Tra poco inizierà il campionato. Avremo tutti i riflettori puntati su di noi”  
“Credo che sia un po’ impossibile” cerca di fargli notare in maniera cortese, preoccupandosi di non scalfire troppo il suo ego in maniera ineducata. Ma Bokuto scuote il capo, quando afferma:  
“Vedrai, i miei avversari non avranno scampo” annuisce convinto, concedendosi una risata.  
Akaashi vorrebbe chiedergli di abbassare la voce, ma in fondo non gli importa più di tanto dei suoi modi molesti e invadenti, quando si sofferma sul suono delle sue risa, il profilo della sua bocca e l’aura gioiosa che riesce ad emanare.  
“E come mai sei solo?” chiede, mentre dà un’occhiata intorno non riconoscendo alcuna divisa.  
“Ah! Abbiamo fatto un’amichevole, abbiamo vinto! I miei compagni sono andati via ieri, io ho perso tempo perché cercavo una cosa, cioè qualcuno” spiega, portando una mano alla testa, un po’ a disagio.   
Rimangono a chiacchierare a lungo, in un modo spontaneo, inusuale, osservando il via vai di gente, finché una hostess li interrompe avvicinandosi e annunciando l’apertura del gate per la classe business; Keiji ripone il tablet e i documenti nella sua valigetta, dopo si alza, con un minimo cenno di saluto si congeda, senza dire nulla.   
L’attimo dopo il ragazzo lo sta tenendo stretto per un polso. Lui si gira, esterrefatto, pronto a dire qualcosa, ma l’altro sorride, complice, magnetico: “Non mi hai detto il tuo nome” dice, grattandosi la testa, in un atteggiamento infantile quanto sensuale, prima allentando a poco a poco la stretta, poi lasciandola del tutto. Ma il suo sguardo è attento, determinato, curioso. Sa già che gli risponderà.   
“È Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji”  
Il volo è tranquillo, senza turbolenze; il cielo di Tokyo lo accoglie sereno ed è quasi rassicurante vedere la Tokyo Tower svettare appariscente sopra gli edifici, consolidata al suo posto, trionfante. Le ruote toccano il terreno e solo allora si accorge di aver trattenuto per un attimo il respiro; dopo, al segnale, si slaccia la cintura, raccatta il bagaglio, saluta le hostess e si dirige verso l’uscita.   
“AKASHI”   
Arresta il passo nel sentire il suo nome; gli altri passeggeri lo sorpassano, mentre il ragazzo chiamato Bokuto Koutaro gli si avvicina; ha in mano il suo cavo usb.  
“Senti Akashi…”  
“È Akaashi”  
“Akaashi” ripete, come per imprimerlo meglio nella memoria: “Tieni, scusami, mi sono dimenticato di restituirtelo”  
“Ah, non valeva la pena, tanto ne ho un altro paio a casa”. Lo prende comunque in mano, per evitare il suo sguardo, infilandoselo in tasca. I suoi occhi sono grandi, accesi di euforia, sinceri; gialli, come una stella che può ancora bruciare ed illuminare il firmamento.   
“Beh comunque grazie mille, mi hai salvato”   
“Prego, figurati”  
“Beh allora… ci vediamo” gli sorride, non gli da nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, si allontana in fretta continuando a salutarlo con la mano e camminando all’indietro, incurante di urtare qualche altro passeggero.  
Keiji lo vede prendere le distanze, confuso. Chissà se Bokuto aveva notato, nel suo entusiasmo, il piccolo sorriso che gli era spuntato sulle labbra.

  
In un angolo, quarto sgabello a destra a partire dall’entrata, davanti ad un piccolo tavolino rotondo e con il suo moca caffelatte, Akaashi trova da Caffè Veloce la sua dimensione: computer aperto, bozza del romanzo davanti gli occhi, mentre aroma di espresso, mormorii sottovoce e suoni di tazzine si disperdono all’interno dell’ambiente. È alle prese con una battaglia cruenta, un momento clue del romanzo, ed è già la quarta volta che tenta di riscrivere lo scontro finale tra l’eroe e antagonista. La figura principale gli appare sfocata, poco vivida adesso nella sua mente, così che la descrizione dei movimenti ne risulta ridondante, piatta, meccanica. Ha già affrontato prima di allora un piccolo blocco dello scrittore, ma mai ad un passo così dalla fine, mai così duraturo, intenso e frustrante, con la casa editrice alle calcagna che aumenta la pressione sulle sue spalle. Perché diavolo era diventato uno scrittore? Perché aveva qualcosa da dire, ecco perché. Perché a voce risultava sempre tutto troppo lento, caotico, inespresso, un’accozzaglia di rumori senza senso. Trovare la chiave di volta, la combinazione che avrebbe permesso di aprire la cassaforte dei suoi pensieri, delle sue emozioni, dei mondi che immaginava sin da bambino. Era quella, la scrittura: la sola cosa che gli rimaneva per comunicare con i suoi simili.   
C’erano però a volte quei vuoti di silenzio, interferenze, antenne scollegate, e tutto si riduceva ad un caos cerebrale dal quale non riusciva a tirare nulla di buono; c’erano notti fredde, in solitudine, frequenti mal di testa, e un vuoto nostalgico dove albergava la consapevolezza che mancasse qualcosa, nella sua vita, che avrebbe finalmente allacciato la sua connessione con il pianeta Terra. E il suo piccolo router, da lì a qualche mese, era il viso affilato di un ragazzo poco più che ventenne, che faceva capolino nella sua testa, il suo sguardo cocente addosso, e il suo fisico ben allenato. Akaashi lo aveva cercato, inutile negarlo, essere nati nella generazione di Google aveva dato i suoi frutti: Bokuto Koutarou, 25 anni, Tokyo, volleyball player, 305k seguaci e 609 seguiti. Si era ritrovato inconsapevolmente a spiare il suo profilo, di tanto in tanto, dall’account che usava per lavoro, attento a non lasciare tracce del suo passaggio da stalker. Come adesso, mentre scrolla veloce il profilo Instagram, prima di gettare un’occhiata allo schermo del computer, sospirare pesante e tornare ai suoi doveri.  
Si prende il suo tempo, pianifica uno schema di narrazione, lo corregge, è quasi tentato di strapparlo, dopo rilegge la bozza, ignora una chiamata del suo editor, trova un refuso, trattiene un urlo e infine si sfoga creando un origami a forma di gufo. Sospira, stanco, dopo spegne il pc, raccatta le sue cose, poggia il piccolo vassoio sul bancone, ringrazia ed esce, in una primaverile giornata di marzo, i ciliegi ancora dormienti in una Tokyo sempre vigile e al passo.  
Due ore dopo un ragazzo con i capelli pieni di gel e il mento appuntito, si siede al suo stesso tavolo, con una brioche piena di crema, mentre osserva lo stesso ciliegio bianco dalla vetrata che ancora non è fiorito. Nota che sul tavolo è stato lasciato un piccolo origami; sorride e, trovandolo carino, lo infila nella tasca della sua felpa da pallavolo.   
  
L’aria è gelida, tagliente, quando Bokuto scende le scale della stazione e avanza lungo la banchina. Trova un posto a sedere, appoggia il borsone a terra e ne estrae il suo libro.  
“Oi Koutaro, ancora con quella roba?” gli chiede il suo alzatore con uno sguardo perplesso, ma lui mette in pausa la lettura per ribattere in maniera convinta, picchiettando il dito sul disegno della copertina: “Guarda che questo è un capolavoro! È vero che non leggo tanto, però questo libro è fantastico”  
“Sì, ma te lo porti sempre dietro”  
“Lo sto solo rileggendo! Tra poco esce il sequel, devo essere pronto”  
“Secondo me sei un po’ troppo fissato. Tipo come quella volta che sei rimasto a Sapporo un giorno di più… per fare cosa, poi?”  
“Perché avevano detto su Twitter che Owl era a Sapporo!” gli fa eco un Hinata allegro e saltellante, stringendosi meglio la sciarpa al collo.  
“Ah, già… e quindi come pensavi di trovarlo, con la forza del pensiero?”  
“E’ vero che non conosco la sua faccia, ma secondo me lo avrei riconosciuto!” ribatte piccato, quasi offeso “Me lo sarei… sentito dentro, capito?”  
“Seh, credici. È lui che cerchi su Fb così disperatamente?”  
“No… quella è un’altra questione” risponde vago, deviando lo sguardo, ma Miya Atsumu sa benissimo quali tasti toccare.  
“Ancora il tizio dell’aeroporto? Bokuto, Dio santo, sono mesi che lo cerchi. Smettila, che diavolo vi potete mai essere detti, in tre minuti?”  
“Miya taci, non sai niente! Ti ho detto che c’era qualcosa”  
“Perché non gli hai chiesto il numero allora”  
“Perché è stato tutto improvviso e poi boh, non ci ho pensato lì per lì”  
“Secondo me te lo stai inventando”  
“Akaashi esiste, non me lo invento”  
“Esageri come al solito, ingigantendo una semplice conversazione”  
Il compagno di squadra gli sfila il libro dalle dita, dopo lo studia tra le mani: apre la quarta di copertina, legge il trafiletto della trama, dopo nota qualcosa scritto al bordo; “Che hai scritto qua?”  
“Io? Proprio niente”  
“Sembra un indirizzo. 3-9-19/ 124-0001, che roba è?”  
“Cosa? Qualcuno ha rovinato il mio libro?” se lo riprende in modo fulmineo, allarmato, notando la grafia piccola e i numeri scritti con cura. “MA è UNA TRAGEDIA! CHI HA OSATO PROFANARLO?”  
“Noi no di certo, Bokuto”  
“Hai ragione, e se fossi stato io?” chiede, ancora più sconvolto “Ho rovinato il libro del mio maestro! Non sono degno di leggerlo! Tienilo Miya, proteggilo da me, e fustigami!” tuona plateale, coprendosi il volto con un braccio e allungando il volume con l’altro verso l’alzatore.   
“D’accordo, se ci tieni…”  
Bokuto fa in tempo a schivare un calcio, dopo si riprende il libro, studiando ancora una volta la piccola scritta: “Non è la mia grafia, questa”  
“Te l’avrà scritto qualche tipa, no?”  
Prima che possa rispondere, lo sferragliare della Yamanote li interrompe, così che si affrettano a sistemarsi in fila indiana dietro la striscia verde, in parallelo con le porte. Aspettano che i passeggeri scendano, in maniera ordinata - bambini di ritorno da scuola, ragazze che li osservano curiose, lavoratori in completo dall’aria stanca , madri con pargoli al seguito – dopo entrano uno per uno dall’ultima porta del vagone numero quattro, accalcandosi all’interno del treno già affollato.   
Akaashi scende dalla prima porta della quinta carrozza, scusandosi più volte e facendosi strada tra gli altri passanti. Si allaccia il cappotto che aveva aperto per combattere il caldo soffocante della folla, mentre il gelo anomalo di quei primi di Aprile lo investe in pieno viso, arrossandogli le guance e la punta del naso. Avrebbe nevicato, quella notte, il meteo lo aveva già previsto e pensa che i Sakura, ormai al di là della piena fioritura, saranno ricoperti di bianco. Uno spettacolo insolito, ma non di meno affascinante.   
Prosegue verso le scale mobili dell’uscita, quando su un sedile a lato intravede un indumento dimenticato. Si avvicina, lo prende tra le mani: è una felpa nera, maschile, di qualche club sportivo. Legge il nome dei Black Jackals e pensa che dovrebbe ricordargli qualcosa, da come quel suono gli si scioglie in bocca, familiare, dopo istintivamente, senza accorgersene, la porta al viso, ne ispira l’odore intenso, ma è un attimo, dopo la ragione torna in lui e la allontana dalla faccia, stranito del perché possa aver pensato di fare una cosa simile. Infine se la poggia sul braccio e decide di fare l’unica cosa sensata che gli resta, riportandola al gabbiotto della polizia.   
  


È una serata tranquilla, serena. Aprile ha concesso un clima nuovamente temperato e un cielo sgombro da nuvole, quando decide di concedersi del tempo per fare una passeggiata, ignorando il suo blocco di scrittore che continua a tormentarlo. Ha deciso che vuole andare a vedere la nuova terrazza panoramica a Shibuya, sfidare la ressa della stazione, mangiare un maxi pancake e tornare a casa. Paga i suoi milleottocento yen che gli permettono di salire oltre quarantacinque piani, godendo della vista di Tokyo immersa in una miriade di luci; le strade affollate, le macchine in coda, i palazzi altissimi, lo Shibuya crossing – fiume di gente in transito, con regolare precisione, il rettangolo umano più affollato del mondo – si dispiegano davanti ai suoi occhi attenti. Due ragazzi che ridono lo sottraggono dalle sue riflessioni; li guarda, attento, uno dei due ha una capigliatura molto estrosa, è alto, ben piazzato. Nell’oscurità della sera non riesce a vederne bene i lineamenti, così che d’istinto si avvicina alle sue spalle, sta per spiare il suo viso, quando una ragazza fa il nome di “Ryosuke!” e lui si volta, la luce per un attimo illumina il suo viso, costringendo Akaashi a far finta di nulla - nonostante fosse troppo vicino - a fare i conti con un misto di delusione e imbarazzo. Dopo prende le scale mobili, di fretta, deciso a tornarsene a casa e scesi i primi piani si avvia verso l’ascensore a vetri, diretto alla stazione. Sta già pensando di tornare dritto nel suo studio e rinunciare al suo pancake per concentrarsi sulla consegna imminente del romanzo, quando voltando gli occhi, lo vede.  
  
“Muoversi ragazzi, ci fregano i biglietti!”  
“Stai calmo, guarda che il panorama non scappa”  
“È l’unica serata libera prima della partita, non me ne andrò di qui finché non sarò salito sullo Shibuya Sky. Kuroo l’ha già visto, non posso perdere!”  
“E da quando è diventata una competizione?”  
Bokuto non gli risponde, mentre arriva correndo alla cassa, tira fuori i soldi alla svelta, poi euforico avanza verso l’ascensore a vetri che lo porterà fino in cima. Si appiattisce meglio contro il vetro, quando le porte si chiudono e avverte staccare i piedi da terra, guardando ammirato come il suolo diventi lentamente più piccolo e distante, man mano che la sua ascesa procede. Solleva lo sguardo per dire qualcosa ai compagni, eccitato, nel momento esatto in cui l’ascensore che sta scendendo verso il piano terra arriva all’altezza del suo.  
E succede.   
È un secondo, ma lo vede. Nell’istante perfetto in cui alza lo sguardo, nota subito due occhi azzurrissimi che lo stanno già fissando.  
“FERMATE QUESTO COSO!”  
  
Akaashi esce dall’ascensore lentamente, disorientato, come se gli avessero inferto un colpo violento alla testa. Ha ancora gli occhi sgranati e quando si porta un mano alla bocca, si accorge di star tremando.  
 _Non può essere lui._  
Si sta già convincendo che tutto sia frutto della sua immaginazione, di un condizionamento dato dall’incontro con il ragazzo di prima, che nulla di ciò che ha visto possa essere reale ed esitante è già con un piede verso l’uscita, quando una mano gli stringe il polso, fortissimo, e lui ha quasi il timore di voltarsi.  
“Oh mio Dio… sei tu”  
Lo sguardo di sorpresa che gli rivolge è abbastanza eloquente, mentre davanti a lui prende forma Bokuto, affannato dalla corsa, senza lasciare ancora la stretta. Lo fissa negli occhi, dopo male interpretando la sua espressione, si affretta ad aggiungere:  
“Sì, io… sono io”  
“Ah! Scusa, scusa, scusa, Akaashi, forse non ti ricordi di me…”  
“Bokuto Koutarou”  
L’altra lo fissa spiazzato, dopo esulta: “Ti ho trovato. Tu non hai idea di quanto ti abbia cercato”  
Lui sorride, lusingato e sconvolto al tempo stesso: “Credimi” riprende, più deciso: “Posso immaginarlo.”  
Si sofferma sulle labbra sottili, crede quasi di sciogliersi nel vedere il suo sorriso. Se avesse potuto scegliere un aggettivo, sarebbe stato _Luminoso._ Sua madre gli avrebbe detto che uno così lo avrebbe potuto guardare con il telescopio. Quel pensiero lo fa tornare per un attimo in sé, quando capisce che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma dalle sue labbra non esce alcun suono, ed è Bokuto il primo a parlare, a disagio:  
“Scusa, devo esserti sembrato pazzo”  
“Allora siamo in due”  
Bokuto si gratta la testa, tergiversa per prendere coraggio per dire qualcosa, dopo propone: “Ti va… di andare a prendere una tazza di tè? Però solo se vuoi eh! Se non sono il tuo tipo dimmelo subito, anzi no, cioè volevo dire…”  
La prima cosa che avverte è che gli manca il respiro. E non in senso metaforico, stavolta. Così che la diretta conseguenza è iniziare a tossire, piegandosi in avanti, suscitando il panico nell’altro, che esclama preoccupatissimo: “Oddio Akaashi non morire, ti prego!”  
Lui tira altri due, tre colpi, dopo si ricompone a fatica: “Scusa, mi hai colto alla sprovvista”  
“Mi dispiace! Oddio, sto sbagliando tutto, sono un disastro”   
Lo vede coprirsi il viso con le mani, sinceramente addolorato, e forse è quella reazione così esagerata a farlo sorridere: “Sto bene, tranquillo”  
“Non mi hai risposto però”  
“Beh… ecco…”  
“Koutarou!”   
Una voce li interrompe e un gruppo di coetanei li raggiunge, alcuni di loro un po’ scocciati.   
“Oh ma che fai? Sei uscito di senno?”  
“Sembra che hai già compagnia ”  
il ragazzo sembra preso in contropiede, dopo sbraita un “È una cosa importante!” verso i compagni, che studiano incuriositi Akaashi. È Miya ad interromperli del tutto: “Guarda che tra poco dobbiamo tornare, ti ricordo che domani c’è il match”  
“Lo so benissimo!” ribatte lui, irritato e offeso insieme, poi gli si rivolge di nuovo, come in attesa di qualcosa, ma Keiji sa benissimo qual è la cosa giusta da fare.  
“Non ti preoccupare e poi hai anche pagato per salire su, dovresti andare”  
“E allora vieni alla partita”  
“La tua partita?”  
“Certo! È domani pomeriggio, verrai vero?”  
“Ma non ho il biglietto”  
È a quel punto che Bokuto fruga nelle sue tasche, prende il portafoglio ed estrae un pezzo di carta rettangolare: “Tieni, lo tenevo se mai… per quando… vabbè lascia stare, è per te” glielo allunga un po’ in imbarazzo e lui lo prende in mano, altrettanto titubante; nell’afferrarlo le loro dita si sfiorano per un attimo, ed entrambi rabbrividiscono, cercando di non darlo a vedere.  
“D’accordo, se ti fa piacere, verrò” concede, rassicurante, mentre l’altro gli restituisce uno sguardo raggiante: “Ti aspetto” sottolinea, felice, dopo scappa via come il loro primo incontro, lasciandogli, esattamente come la prima volta, uno stupido sorriso sulle labbra.   
  
Il palazzetto è gremito di gente, gli striscioni appesi sugli spalti, i cori di incoraggiamento che si elevano dai tifosi; Akaashi prende posto, nostalgico, ricordando quando anche lui era stato protagonista di quei momenti. Dopotutto era stato un alzatore dotato, alle medie gli era stata offerta una borsa di studio per le superiori, dove era riuscito con la sua squadra ad arrivare alle finali della prefettura di Aichi, dove era nato e cresciuto. Ma diventare un atleta professionista non rientrava nei suoi programmi e ora come ora poteva definirsi soddisfatto per non aver assaggiato il gusto amaro del rimpianto. Essere spettatore, adesso, gli accende una curiosità insolita, unita forse al fatto di sapere che sarà Bokuto a giocare, o forse perché è da tanto che non mette il naso fuori casa per trascorrere del tempo libero, assorbito dai suoi impegni. Il fischio dell’arbitro segna l’inizio della partita; è il ragazzo biondo della sera prima a servire, una battuta al salto potente, ma non abbastanza per destabilizzare gli avversari. Keiji si ritrova inconsciamente coinvolto, fin da subito, in quello che è uno scambio lungo e sofferto, adrenalinico nel suo tifo e nella sua fame di vittoria. Istintivamente analizza tutte le giocate dell’alzatore, abilissimo nel suo palleggiare, ma quando Bokuto salta a mezz’aria e colpisce la palla per una diagonale stretta, la sua immagine tonica, slanciata, bellissima, fasciata nella divisa scura gli rimane impressa nella mente. E il sentimento si fa in spazio in lui, prepotente, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio totalizzante. _Meraviglia._   
“È una stella” pensa, abbagliante, accecante, quintessenza di luce. Ha mai visto una cosa tanto potente in vita sua? Le urla della tifoseria lo riportano alla partita. Nota di essersi alzato in piedi, di avere stretto i pugni, di avere ancora la bocca semiaperta, così che si riscuote da quello stato di sconvolgimento, tornando a sedere, cercando di calmarsi. L’euforia del pubblico sembra quasi contagiarlo, in un misto di spensieratezza: da quant’è che non si sentiva così bene? Che non si esaltava per una cosa così frivola per lui, come una partita, senza dover analizzare tutto il resto? Da quando aveva dimenticato che essere scrittori voleva dire anche quello, attingere alla coppa dell’esperienza e lasciarsi trascinare dalle sensazioni?  
È lì, adesso, pronto ad emozionarsi e a fare il tifo per un ragazzo incrociato per caso all’aeroporto.   
È lì, adesso, il suo centro del mondo.   
Il fischio della fine e l’esultanza della folla, le trombette agitate in aria e i cori festanti, la squadra che si avvicina e ringrazia i supporters; Akaashi scende i gradini, raggiunge gli spalti in basso, in linea con il campo; vorrebbe solo dirgli che è stato grandioso, ma quando cerca i suoi occhi, i suoi lo stanno già fissando. Alza una mano in segno di saluto, ma l’altro è già a due passi da lui, festante, il pugno di vittoria sollevato. Poi gli arriva di fronte, ed è accerchiato da qualche giornalista pronto a fargli qualche domanda, ma non sembra nemmeno notarli. Keiji si avvicina ancora di più al bordo della transenna, lo vede imitarlo, tanto che adesso può sentire il fiato caldo e l’affanno di Bokuto sul viso, così che vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma quando le labbra di Koutarou premono sulle sue, affamate, sa che quella è l’unica risposta che può dargli. E tutt’intorno, il rumore si spegne.

  
Il suono della porta che sbatte, vestiti slacciati, baci umidi, mani nei capelli. Akaashi lo conduce nella prima stanza aperta, il suo studio, mentre gli toglie il cappotto. L’altro gli sbottona la camicia, lui gli toglie la maglia, senza ma allontanare le bocche, in una fame improvvisa, vorace, che lo porta a non rendersi nemmeno conto di quando Bokuto tenta di farlo appoggiare alla prima superficie possibile – la sua scrivania - in uno svolazzare di fogli. Keiji sorride, per un attimo, perché stava per perdere l’equilibrio, poi torna a concentrarsi su quelle labbra con quanta forza possibile, tentando di imprimergli il desiderio di quanto volesse essere scopato e di quanto non potesse più aspettare. Koutarou si china sul suo corpo febbricitante, lecca un capezzolo, con calma, esitando sull’aureola per poi stuzzicarlo con i denti e succhiarlo, guardandolo con i suoi occhi magnetici, senza perdersi alcuna sua espressione; lui si morde il labbro per trattenere i gemiti, dopo si riappropria della bocca per zittirsi – gli da fastidio essere rumoroso – e l’altro gli lascia una carezza leggera sui pantaloni, prima di sussurrargli sulle labbra:  
“Hai qualche preferen…”  
“Scopami. Adesso. Muoviti”  
Poi si limita a sospirare nella sua bocca e a strattonargli i pantaloni di tuta, con un gesto impaziente. Koutarou rimane un po’ sorpreso dal tono, ma sorride, gli offre la vista del suo sesso, un tocco di labbra, prima di scendere lungo la sua pancia. Gli bacia l’addome, dopo lo prende in bocca, gli allarga meglio le cosce e Akaashi deve davvero trattenersi, cercare di non spingergli la testa più in fondo, ma è solo il tempo di qualche lappata, prima di spostarsi un po’ più in basso e iniziare a leccarlo con premura.  
Lui boccheggia, sorpreso, mentre le terminazioni nervose trasmettono una scossa fortissima, quasi dolorosa. È terribile e bellissimo allo stesso tempo essere così eccitato, ma teme che non possa sopportarlo, vorrebbe dirgli di smetterla e di continuare insieme, ma non dice una parola, mentre i gemiti si sciolgono nella sua bocca, più sporchi, più ingordi, nell’incapacità di trattenerli. Non era la prima volta che gli facevano una cosa del genere, ma adesso avverte soltanto l’esigenza di tirarselo addosso e sprofondare nella curva del suo collo, così che quando Koutarou risale e lo fissa in attesa di un suo cenno, lui lo bacia senza dire nulla e annuisce, schiudendo le gambe.  
Bokuto nel sesso è esattamente come Akaashi immagina: istintivo, selvaggio, totalizzante. E gli è ancora più chiaro, nitido, evidente, quando infila due dita, toccandolo e facendolo desiderare di più, così che gli morde la spalla, forte, non riuscendo a reprimere un singhiozzo.   
Dopo, col pene in una mano, durissimo, entra. Keiji si aggrappa alle sue spalle larghe, muscolose, tornite. Gliele graffia, mentre lo riempie di sé. Ha i muscoli guizzanti, definiti, il sedere atletico, giovane, scolpito dall’allenamento, mentre gli si muove dentro. Aumenta il ritmo, guardandolo negli occhi, gli soffia i capelli dalla fronte, dopo gliela bacia, scivolando lungo la tempia e l’orecchio, i gemiti rochi rotolano fuori dalle sue labbra.   
“Sei bellissimo” gli sussurra ad un millimetro “Dio, non riuscivo a dirtelo”  
Akaashi sorride, dopo lo bacia di nuovo, lo prega, lo supplica di non smettere, nella bramosia del momento e quando Koutarou gli chiede se può venirgli dentro, ha solo il tempo di annuire, prima di discendere nel turbinio caotico del suo orgasmo.

Keiji rimane a letto, mentre lo sente rientrare dal bagno. Sa già che quel momento è arrivato, quando la notte lascia spazio al giorno e anche la stella più luminosa è costretta a spegnersi. Lo spia da sotto le palpebre semichiuse, il profilo adorabile, i capelli umidi, la pelle liscia. Quando Bokuto sale sul letto per lasciargli un bacio, gli dice: “Sei sveglio?” e lui vorrebbe chiedergli di rimanere ancora un po’, invece allunga un braccio per cercarlo e l’altro va subito a stringerlo; si era mai sentito così tanto bene tra le braccia di uno sconosciuto? Quanto poteva essere il limite di intimità con qualcuno con la quale si era condivisa una semplice notte? Akaashi non lo sapeva, ma conosceva un’altra verità di fondo: che non avrebbe voluto allontanarsi da quelle braccia. Sfrega il naso contro il suo petto, dopo mormora: “Grazie”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Di questo. Sono stato bene”  
“Io sto molto più meglio”  
Corruccia lo sguardo, un po’ stranito da quella frase senza senso, ma non ha il cuore di correggerlo, non adesso, così che nasconde il viso sotto la sua spalla e sussurra: “Senti, mi dispiace. Non lo facevo da un po’, spero che non sia andata una schifezza”  
“Ma figurati” ride Bokuto, poi però notando il disagio nel suo sguardo, sbotta: “Come una schifezza? Akaashi, non mi dire che non ti è piaciuto!”  
“Cosa?” chiede sorpreso, alzandosi a sedere, ma l’altro ha già mollato la presa su di lui, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia e mettendosi le mani nei capelli: “Va bene, ero un po’ stanco dalla partita, lo ammetto, però non pensavo fosse andata male! Akaashi, sei insoddisfatto? È vero, ho perso un po’ la testa, ma posso fare di meglio, dammi il tempo di svegliare mini Koutaro…”  
Keiji si acciglia, poi si alza, gli prende le mani per calmarlo e le porta alla bocca, cercando di rassicurarlo: “Sei andato benissimo, sei stato perfetto. Ero io quello fuori allenamento”  
L’altro lo afferra dalle spalle, lo guarda serissimo: “Akaashi, sei stato spettacolare, ma la prossima volta non ti lascerò nemmeno il fiato per parlare”  
“La prossima volta?”  
“Certo, inoltre è da prima che voglio chiedertelo…” il suo sguardo si fa più scuro, più in imbarazzo.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Beh da quando ti ho visto, ho sempre pensato a te. Dunque mi sono sempre chiesto: qual è il suo colore preferito? Il cibo che ama di più? Il giorno della settimana? Il film?” gli chiede veloce, attentissimo, e lui non può che reprimere una risata, mentre si appresta a rispondere: “Oro. Le crocchette di formaggio. Venerdì. L’ultimo samurai” dopo lo bacia sulla bocca, temporeggiando un attimo sulle labbra: “Anche io devo dirti una cosa”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Congratulazioni per la tua vittoria. L’ultima diagonale è stata magnifica”  
L’espressione di felicità e riconoscenza si espande sul suo viso, dopo gli salta addosso, in un nuovo assalto, gli accarezza la gamba nuda, esposto, pulsante sotto le sue dita.  
Per quanto tempo una stella può irradiare luce? Per quanto tempo, lui, avrebbe potuto beneficiare del suo riflesso?

Aveva letto tempo fa, in un libro del liceo, che le stelle che osservava di notte nel cielo non esistevano più. E che ciò equivaleva a dire che la luce che arriva sino a noi non è altro che un detrito del passato, un residuo di un corpo celeste che un tempo splendeva ma il cui timer ha suonato miliardi di anni fa, lasciando nell’uomo la speranza di poter studiare i corpi che popolano l’universo, ma con la consapevolezza di rimanere sempre un passo indietro. Ora, guardando Bokuto addormentato, si chiede se anche lui non sia così, qualcosa destinato a brillare ma distante, irraggiungibile per lui anni luce; e se anche ciò che era successo tra loro, quella notte, quella sera, quella mattina in aeroporto, qualcosa che ai suoi occhi era sembrato così magico, così forte, così brillante, in realtà non fosse altro che un detrito di qualcosa di marcio che stava già prendendo forma senza che lui se ne accorgesse, avvelenando quel qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi; un legame così intenso, profondo, ma di per sé morto, immondizia spaziale che avrebbe vagato nell’universo senza vita.  
È per questo che mentre osserva il suo respiro calmo, quieto, nel sonno, all’alba del giorno dopo, gli stampa un bacio, per imprimerlo meglio nella sua mente, così da non cancellare nemmeno il più piccolo dettaglio.  
Dopo scende dal letto, fa una doccia, rientra nel suo studio, accende il computer e inizia a scrivere.  
  
“Akaashi?”   
Bokuto lo chiama incerto, muovendosi per casa, dopo la sua testolina fa capolino all’interno della stanza. È a petto nudo, ma per il semplice fatto che Keiji gli ha rubato la maglietta, mentre dormiva, così che fa finta di niente, mentre sorseggia il suo tè, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo. Dopo Koutarou fa la cosa più adorabile del mondo, a suo dire, tirando indietro la sedia e sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, alla ricerca evidente di attenzioni. Sorride sulla sua pelle, poggiando la tazza sulla scrivania e ricambiando l’abbraccio, mentre quello gli deposita piccoli baci dal collo alla spalla, leggermente scoperta per la t-shirt troppo larga. Lo stringe più forte, mentre lo sente abbarbicarsi come un koala sul suo corpo; poi, come se niente fosse, gli chiede, con voce ovattata perché ha ben deciso di tenere il viso affossato lì, tra il suo mento e il suo collo: “Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Scrivo il mio romanzo” risponde tranquillo e allo sguardo stupito che gli viene rivolto, spiega: “Non te l’ho detto, è vero, ma sono quello che definiscono uno scrittore”  
“Davvero?” la sua espressione di sincera ammirazione è quasi toccante, quando si sente chiedere: “Che genere di libri scrivi?”  
“Fantasy” smozzica, prendendo un altro sorso di tè, senza smettere di accarezzarlo: “Tra poco ho la prima scadenza per il mio nuovo libro”  
Koutaro balza in piedi, nel pieno delle sue energie:“Oh, io non sono bravo, ma possiamo farcela insieme Akaashi, ti aiuterò a scrivere un capolavoro!”  
“In realtà mi hai già aiutato tantissimo. La partita di ieri è stata come un boccata d’aria per me, e non si può dire che non sia stata una battaglia ardua. Ho già qualche idea”  
“Davvero la mia partita ti ha ispirato? A saperlo avrei giocato molto meglio! La prossima volta stai a guardare, ti darò materiale per il resto della vita”  
Lui sopprime una risata, cercando di non pensare alle ultime parole che per quelli come lui, ultimo dei romantici, sarebbero potute risuonare benissimo come una promessa solenne.   
“Non esagerare, dai, va bene così”  
Ma Bokuto non sembra ascoltarlo, quando qualcosa cattura il suo sguardo. Fa qualche passo verso la libreria, e si sofferma sullo scaffale dove Keiji ha allineato la serie di volumi di cui ne è l’autore.  
“Akaashi, non sapevo li leggessi pure tu!”  
“Cosa?”  
“Questi! Sono la mia saga preferita, si può dire che sono il massimo esperto sulla questione”  
I suoi occhi sono grandi, sinceri, limpidi, incapaci di mentire.   
A quel punto lo vede filare via dalla stanza, lo sente trafficare nella sua borsa, per poi tornare con un libro in mano. Per la precisione, il suo.  
“Questo, questo lo conosci? È bellissimo, lo porto sempre con me! Penso che l’autore sia uno dei migliori al mondo”  
Dopo nota la sua espressione esterrefatta, così che si affretta ad aggiungere: “Dopo di te Akaashi, ovvio, sono sicuro che tu sia molto più brav…”  
Keiji non smette di fissare il volume dalla copertina blu scuro, quasi gli va di traverso il tè quando lo riconosce; inizia a tossire, sputando un po’ di bevanda intorno e portandosi una mano al petto per riprendere fiato:  
“Bokuto, dove…”  
“Eh? Dove? In una libreria a Sapporo!”  
“Cosa? Quando?”  
“Non mi ricordo” risponde, pensandoci un po’ su “Di sicuro era Gennaio”  
Lui lascia la sedia, si alza in piedi e glielo sfila veloce dalle mani. Ha come un presentimento mentre solleva la quarta di copertina, riconoscendo la sua grafia, i piccoli numeri e le iniziali che aveva inciso qualche mese prima. Vedendolo, Koutarou tenta subito di giustificarsi: “Ah scusa scusa scusa” esordisce, mettendo le mani a preghiera: “Lo che è rovinato, ma ti giuro che non so chi abbia scritt - ”  
“Sono stato io” ammette, una nota di dolcezza nella voce “Ho scritto io questa cosa. È l’indirizzo di questa casa, tra l’altro”  
Bokuto lo fissa, attonito: “Eh?”  
“Beh, quel giorno era il mio primo firma copie, era rimasto solo quest’ultimo volume, alla fine dell’evento. Così l’ho aperto e ci ho scritto sopra il mio indirizzo. Ho pensato che se qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di verificare, avrebbe incontrato me, l’autore di questa storia. Era solo una specie di meet and greet particolare, mettiamola così”  
La faccia sconvolta di Bokuto è tutto ciò che riesce a leggere nella sua espressione, che muta un attimo dopo, prima di chiedere: “Vuoi dire che ho sempre avuto il modo di arrivare a te e non me ne sono mai accorta? Vuoi dir-“ si interrompe, realizza qualcosa di ancora più grande, dopo si passa una mano fra i capelli, ancora più scioccato: “Non è possibile che l’uomo che mi ha fatto perdere la testa è anche il mio scrittore preferito! Sto sognando, non ci sono dubbi, questo spiegherebbe la notte magnifica che ho trascorso con te”  
Akaashi si imbarazza leggermente all’allusione sulla sua perfomance sessuale, ma Koutarou non gli da neanche modo di replicare; gli prende le mani nelle sue, serissimo: “Sei tu Owl, quindi?”  
“Sì, il mio è uno pseudonimo, non ti ho mentito quando ti ho detto il mio nome”  
“E giurami che non sto sognando”  
“Temo che sia tutto vero”  
“Allora giurami che non te ne andrai”  
Rimane un po’ spiazzato da quella dichiarazione, non sa cosa rispondere. Bokuto non gli ha ancora lasciato le mani: “È stato il destino a farci incontrare, non c’è altra spiegazione. Io e te eravamo predestinati”.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che lui non è una di quelle persone che crede nel fato, e che tutto quello può essere benissimo catalogato come un’assurda coincidenza, che lui in realtà è una persona normalissima con tanti pregi quanti difetti, ma che il modo che ha di farlo sentire così speciale gli piace, gli piace da impazzire. E lo sa perché quando Bokuto lo bacia e lo stringe sé, in una maniera così dolce, così intima, così sacra, sa che anche se nella vita non mirerà alla luna, può benissimo accontentarsi anche solo di un’unica stella.   
E quando Bokuto lo spinge di nuovo sul tavolo in modo molto poco discreto, ridendo nella sua bocca, e infilando una mano nei pantaloni che si era rimesso senza neanche allacciarli, mentre è lì a fare l’amore con lui, può benissimo scorgere quell’unica stella specchiarsi in un cielo tutto suo.

“Akaashi, ma non è che hai scritto l’indirizzo su altri libr-“  
“No, Bokuto, solo quello, tranquillo”

  
  



End file.
